


Das Geschäft der Erinnerung

by AlexClaain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Deutsch | German, Drama, Familienprobleme, Family Issues, Grocery Store, Growing Up, Groß werden, LGBTQ Character, Nachdenklich, Other, Plans For The Future, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Sommertag, Summerday, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, kindheit, kurzgeschichten
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClaain/pseuds/AlexClaain
Summary: [Slice of Life | Nachdenkliches] Dieses Projekt handelt von einem heißen Sommertag in der Kindheit meiner Charaktere, welcher sie alle in einen kleinen Laden ziehen wird. Während ihres Einkaufs werden sich manche von ihnen treffen, andere werden Spuren hinterlassen und das ein oder andere Produkt wird sie dazu verleiten, ihre Gedanken unbewusst miteinander zu teilen, bevor sich ihr Schicksal beim Verlassen des Ladens wieder trennt.





	Das Geschäft der Erinnerung

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Geschichte auf dieser Seite! Das verdient ja eigentlich Konfetti, oder nicht?
> 
> Bei dieser Kurzgeschichte handelt es sich um einen persönlichen Versuch, mich aus einer Schreibblockade zu ziehen, die mich bereits seit Jahren begleitet. Die Idee dahinter ist, dass jedes Kapitel eine abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte sein wird, die ich lediglich mit kleinen Fäden bestücke, welche sie mit den darauffolgenden Kapiteln (aka Kurzgeschichten) verbindet. 
> 
> Das Projekt handelt von einem heißen Sommertag in der Kindheit meiner Charaktere, welcher sie alle in einen kleinen Laden ziehen wird. Während ihres Einkaufs werden sich manche von ihnen treffen, andere werden Spuren hinterlassen und das ein oder andere Produkt wird sie dazu verleiten, ihre Gedanken unbewusst miteinander zu teilen, bevor sich ihr Schicksal beim Verlassen des Ladens wieder trennt. 
> 
> Ich habe mir das Ziel gesetzt, euch zum ersten Mal einen näheren Einblick in die Seelen meiner fiktiven „Kinder“ zu schenken, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr die eine oder andere Persönlichkeit genauso ins Herz schließt, wie ich es vor ein paar Jahren tat. 
> 
> Na dann kann's ja losgehen, oder?

Als Julian heute das Haus verließ, konnte er die Schokolade bereits schmecken. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er das Kleingeld in seiner Hand kurz betrachtete, bevor er es in seiner Hosentasche vergrub. Wochenlang hatte er die Bierflaschen seines Vaters in seinem Zimmer versteckt, um sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit im Edeka abzugeben. Das Pfand, welches sich nun in seiner Hosentasche befand, hatte sich mit der Zeit zu einer ordentlichen Summe zusammengespart. Heute, an einem der Tage an denen sein Vater einmal wieder auf der Couch eingeschlafen war, hatte er endlich die Möglichkeit, sein hart angespartes Geld auszugeben. Seine Gedanken wanderten auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt bereits durch die schmalen Gänge und betrachteten all die Waren, die er sich heute kaufen könnte. Das Herz im Körper dieses kleinen Jungen hätte nicht schneller klopfen können; die Vorfreude kroch durch seinen gesamten Körper und hatte Julian komplett im Griff. „Ich kaufe den ganzen Laden leer!“, lachte er und begann die Straße herunter zu rennen.

Die Sonne schien ihm an diesem warmen Sommertag besonders hartnäckig in den Rücken. Vor ein paar Wochen hatten die Sommerferien begonnen und Julian hatte somit erfolgreich die 4. Klasse abgeschlossen. Als die Türen des Edekas langsam aufglitten und die kalte Luft der Klimaanlage ihm entgegen kam, betrachtete er immer noch die Schultüten, die direkt neben dem Eingang aufgebaut waren. Er fragte sich, ob er für die 5. Klasse auch eine bekommen würde; immerhin besuchte er in ein paar Wochen eine neue Schule und würde theoretisch gesehen noch einmal von vorne beginnen. Allerdings war er sich auch bewusst, dass seine Eltern nicht viel Geld hatten und meist eher mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, als dass sie sich Gedanken um die zweite Einschulung ihres Sohnes machen würden. „Die mit den Blümchen ist am schönsten“, murmelte er leise zu sich selbst und löste seinen Blick langsam, um den Gang mit den Süßigkeiten aufzusuchen. Das nächste Mal würde er sich einfach selbst eine kaufen – Bierflaschen hatten sie immerhin genug Zuhause. 

An seinem Ziel angekommen blieb er sprachlos vor den Regalen stehen. Die schiere Auswahl um ihn herum überforderte Julian für einen Moment. Von Gummibärchen, zu Plätzchen und zurück zur allzu bekannten Schokolade war alles vorhanden. Da seine 5 € allerdings nicht für alles ausreichen würden, und er sich zudem auch vorgenommen hatte ein neues Modemagazin zu kaufen, fasste er sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder und begann, jedes Produkt genauestens zu betrachten.

Er fühlte sich wie einer dieser Menschen im Fernsehen, die in Restaurants oder Läden nach den feinsten Produkten suchten, um sie ihren Zuschauern zu empfehlen. Seine Mutter schaute diese Sendungen oft und jedes Mal schüttelte sie den Kopf und fluchte darüber, wer sich diese Produkte denn leisten könne. Julian allerdings hatte dieses Problem nicht- er hatte fleißig gespart und alles, was er vor sich sah, konnte er ausnahmslos bezahlen; er musste sich nur für eines entscheiden.

Zu Beginn hatte sich Julian Schokolade ganz oben auf seine Liste gesetzt. Es war lange her, seit er zuletzt welche vernaschen konnte und der Geschmack hing ihm immer noch in seinen Träumen hinterher. Jedoch war er sich unsicher, ob er sein Geld für etwas ausgeben wollte, dessen Geschmack er bereits kannte, anstatt für etwas Neues.

Die Gummibärchen wirkten sehr saftig in ihrer Verpackung und waren heruntergesetzt, doch waren sie bekanntermaßen schnell leer. Die Plätzchen, die er sonst nur zur Weihnachtszeit in seine Hände bekam, wären eine verlockende Option, gleichauf mit den Erfrischungsstäbchen, die laut Verpackung einen saftigen Zitronengeschmack hinter ihrer schokoladigen Fassade versteckten. Und dann gab es da noch diese Oreos, die seine Klassenkameraden in den letzten Monaten immer mit in die Schule gebracht und Julians Interesse geweckt hatten. 

Seufzend strich sich Julian durch sein Haar und verschränkte die Arme. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Einkaufen so anstrengend sein könnte. Nicht, dass es der erste Einkauf wäre, den er in seinem Leben getätigt hat. Tatsächlich war Julian bereits in seinem jungen Alter für den Großteil des Haushaltes zuständig. Er füllte regelmäßig, auf Anordnung seiner Mutter, den Kühlschrank auf und holte ein neues Six-Pack Bier am Kiosk nebenan. Normalerweise kaufte er jedoch nicht für sich selbst ein, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ausnahmsweise einmal selbst derjenige war, der darüber entscheiden durfte, welche Produkte die Kassiererin später über die Kasse ziehen würde. Dementsprechend verloren stand er vor dem riesigen Regal und sprang mit den Augen von einer Süßigkeit zur nächsten, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm bald von ganz allein eine Erleuchtung in seinen Schoß fallen würde. 

„Probier‘ es hiermit“, erklang eine Stimme nach einer Weile hinter Julian. Eine alte Dame, die seine Verzweiflung eine Weile schmunzelnd beobachtet hatte, hielt ihm lächelnd eine Packung Primavera hin. „Die Nachbarskinder lieben diese Erdbeeren, deswegen kaufe ich sie immer wieder.“ Kleine Lachfältchen bildeten sich um ihre Augenwinkel, als sie sich in seine Höhe begab.„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dir auch schmecken würden.“ Ein wenig unsicher betrachtete Julian die Tüte, bevor er sie in die Hände nahm. „Danke“, murmelte er leise, bevor sich die Frau lächelnd erhob, ihm kurz durch die Haare strich und den Gang verließ. „Eine Wahl zu treffen ist immer schwierig, aber dafür wird es immer Menschen geben, die dir dabei helfen“, rief sie ihm über ihre Schulter hinweg zu und schenkte ihm ein letztes kurzes Lächeln, bevor sie in den nächsten Gang abbog und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

Julian war sich nicht sicher, ob er gerade eine gute Fee oder eine Hexe getroffen hatte, die ihn in einen Käfig sperren und mästen wollte. Es passierte nicht alle Tage, dass eine fremde Person ihn ansprach, Süßigkeiten hinhielt und ihm dabei durch sein Haar strich. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, bekam er das Gefühl, einmal über solche Momente gewarnt worden zu sein, doch konnte er sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, von wem oder wann. Er strich sich durch sein Haar, um es wieder zu richten, und betrachtete die weiß-rote Tüte nochmals genauer. Durch das Sichtfenster, welches sich auf allen Haribo-Verpackungen befand, sah man viele rötliche Pyramiden, die der Form einer Erdbeere ähneln sollten. Ein wenig Zucker glitzerte im Licht auf den Gummibärchen, als Julian sie ein wenig hin- und herschwenkte, um zu sehen, wie viel sich in der Verpackung befand. Nach einiger Überlegung entschied er sich dafür, dem Rat der alten Frau zu folgen und nickte entschlossen. 

Als er sich auf den Weg zu den Magazinen machen wollte, blieb er allerdings nochmal stehen und schaute auf die besonders süßen Erdbeeren. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn bei dem Gedanken daran, genau die Packung mitzunehmen, die ihm eine fremde Person in die Hände gegeben hatte. Selbst sein Vater, der ansonsten über nichts lange nachdachte, nahm niemals etwas von Fremden an – nicht einmal, wenn es sich um ein kostenloses Bier handelte. Julian strich sich über seinen Nacken, drehte sich um und ging noch einmal zu dem Regal zurück, um die Verpackung gegen eine andere der gleichen Sorte auszutauschen. 

Ein stolzes Grinsen zog sich über Julians Lippen bei seiner erwachsenen Entscheidung. Er fühlte, wie sein neues Leben als Jugendlicher immer näher rückte, seit er vergangene Woche ganze 10 Jahre alt geworden war. Sein Geburtstag war gewissermaßen milde ausgefallen, da seine Eltern ihn einmal wieder schlicht vergessen hatten, doch das machte ihm schon seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr aus. 

Er hatte sich einfach selbst eine eigene kleine Feier organisiert, die lediglich von einem Nachbarskind besucht wurde, dessen Eltern ähnlich vergesslich waren, wie seine eigenen. Sie hatten beide etwas zu essen hinaus auf den Spielplatz geschmuggelt, der sonst immer ein wenig verloren aussah inmitten der Plattenbauten, in denen sie lebten. Gemeinsam hatten sie sich im Sandkasten einen Tisch gebaut und ihn mit Papptellern, Cornflakes und Limonade bestückt. Zugegeben – die Flasche riss einen Teil des Tisches sofort wieder ab, aber abgesehen davon hielt ihr Werk wesentlich besser, als sie es erwartet hatten. Sein jüngerer Nachbar hatte sogar an eine Kerze gedacht, doch keiner von ihnen besaß ein Feuerzeug. Nachdenklich betrachteten sie eine Weile den Docht, bis eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen an ihnen vorbeizogen, die so nett waren und ihnen dabei halfen, die Kerze anzuzünden. Lächelnd bedankten sie sich bei der Truppe, die ebenfalls verteilt in den Plattenbauten hausten. 

Julian konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sich der Größte von ihnen grinsend neben ihn hockte, ihm auf den Rücken klopfte und sagte: „Wir sind doch alle Brüder hier inmitten dieses Plattenbaus, da müssen wir zusammenhalten. Halt die Ohren steif, wir sehen uns.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ließ die beiden wieder allein. 

Julian strahlte noch den gesamten restlichen Tag einen gewissen Stolz aus, der sich tief in seinem Herzen festgesetzt hatte. Als ihm einer der großen Jungs auf den Rücken klopfte, hatte er sich dazugehörig gefühlt, als wäre er bereits jetzt ein Teil der Jugendlichen geworden, mit seinen ganzen 10 Jahren. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, ebenfalls mit seinen Freunden bis spät abends um die Häuser zu streifen; selbst auf seinen Stimmbruch wartete er bereits ungeduldig, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass seine Stimme daraufhin eine Weile mehr schlecht als recht auf ihn hören würde. Seine Vorfreude auf das Älterwerden nahm ihn in den Wochen um seinen Geburtstag immer wieder vollends ein und ließ ihn selbst nachts kaum zur Ruhe kommen.

Am darauffolgenden Abend fiel es ihm dementsprechend schwer, einzuschlafen. Während er die Dielen an der Decke zählte und darüber nachdachte, was er als Jugendlicher alles machen würde, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer einen kleinen Spalt. Seine Mutter hatte nach ihm sehen wollen und blickte ihn mit ihren müden Augen an. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das traurige Lächeln, das sich über ihre Lippen zog. Leise flüsterte sie: „Träum‘ nicht so viel und schlaf, Julian“, bevor sie die Tür wieder schloss. Bis heute hatte er nicht ganz verstanden, was seine Mutter damit meinte, doch das Lächeln hatte ihm die restliche Nacht schlimme Bauchschmerzen bereitet. 

Abwesend blickte er vor sich hin und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er sich langsam wieder fangen konnte. Peinlich berührt, dass er sich einmal wieder so sehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren hatte, seufzte er schwer und schüttelte sich kurz. Tatsächlich konnte er nicht sagen, wie lange er bereits vor den Zeitschriften stand. Sein Finger war bereits mehrere Bahnen über die diversen Überschriften der Magazine gefahren, doch nichts war in seinem Kopf haften geblieben. Zugegeben – er musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Seine Lehrer hatten ihn des Öfteren dafür getadelt, dass er sich schnell von Dingen ablenken ließ, doch er hatte selten verstanden, was sie damit meinten. Dieser Moment kam Julian aus dem Unterricht allerdings schon fast zu bekannt vor. „Ich kann das Meckern von Herrn Taylor bereits hören“, kicherte er leise bei dem Gedanken an den blassen Vertretungslehrer, der bei Julians kurzer Aufmerksamkeitsspanne gegen Ende seines letzten Schuljahres in der Grundschule regelmäßig am verzweifeln war. 

Noch leicht schmunzelnd zog sich Julian eines der Magazine aus dem Regal und blätterte darin herum. Als er ungefähr 8 Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte er zum ersten Mal eine dieser Zeitschriften in der Hand gehalten. Die ausgefallene Mode, die diese Menschen darin trugen, hatte ihn damals gefesselt und seine Aufmerksamkeit komplett für sich gewonnen. Er hatte sich in sein Zimmer verschanzt und jede Seite studiert, jeden Artikel gelesen, welcher das präsentierte Outfit genauer beschrieb, und die Namen der Models und Designer nach und nach auswendig gelernt. Wenn seine Eltern gerade einmal nicht achtsam waren, hatte er sich in ihr Schlafzimmer geschlichen, sich selbst daran versucht, atemberaubende Outfits mit den Klamotten seiner Mutter zusammenzustellen und sie wie die Profis vor dem Spiegel zu präsentieren.

An einem dieser Tage hatte ihn sein Vater jedoch dabei erwischt, wie er mit einem Kleid vor dem Spiegel experimentierte. Das Nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war die Wucht, mit der die Hand seines Vaters seine Wange traf und ihn ins Wanken gebracht hatte. „Bist du etwa eine Schwuchtel?!“, schrie er Wut entbrannt, während er sich bedrohlich über den zitternden Körper seines kleinen Sohnes aufbaute. Die Tränen rannten über den brennenden Abdruck, den der Schlag damals hinterlassen hatte. Julian hatte das Blut in seinem Gesicht pochen gespürt; er hatte nicht verstanden, was sein Vater mit diesen Worten meinte, weder noch, was so falsch daran war, Klamotten anzuprobieren. Doch er lernte daraus, das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern nie wieder unaufgefordert zu betreten. 

Die Wochen darauf hatte sein Vater ihn genauestens im Auge behalten, jegliche Modezeitschriften konfisziert und Julian mehrmals am Tag darüber aufgeklärt, dass er sich niemals auf das Niveau einer „Schwuchtel“ hinablassen durfte. Bis heute hatte er die Worte nicht ganz begriffen, doch nickte er damals die Ermahnungen seines Vaters jedes Mal brav ab und wartete auf sein nächstes Nickerchen, um weiter in den Magazinen zu blättern, die er unter seinem Bett versteckt hatte. 

Manchmal überkam Julian ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er sich eine neue Zeitschrift kaufte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich über die Regeln seines Vaters so ungestüm hinwegsetzte und oft fragte er sich, ob ihn das zu einem schlechten Sohn machte. Sicherlich wollten seine Eltern nur das Beste für ihn und vielleicht waren diese ganzen Bilder wirklich nichts für einen Jungen in seinem Alter. Sobald er jedoch die erste Seite aufschlug und ein neues Outfit von seinem Lieblingsdesigner sah, sprang sein kleines Herz in die Luft und er vergaß all seine Bedenken, die er ein paar Sekunden zuvor noch gehegt hatte. 

Genauso war es auch dieses Mal, als er über die Inhaltsangabe der Glamour blätterte und ihn das Lächeln von Emma Watson ins Gesicht sprang. Der weinrote Designeranzug, gepaart mit einem Paar schwarzen Highheels, rückten ihre Schönheit in das Rampenlicht der diesmonatigen Ausgabe. Sie hatte ihre schlanken Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und lachte in die Kamera; ihr Make-Up war dezent gehalten und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man leichte Lachfältchen an ihren Augenwinkeln erkennen, die dem Bild eine gewisse Natürlichkeit schenkten. 

„So hübsch…!“, murmelte Julian atemlos. Für eine Weile konnte er den Blick nicht mehr von der Seite wenden. Er kannte Emma Watson bereits von einem Artikel vor ein paar Monaten, der ebenfalls in der Glamour veröffentlicht wurde. Das Thema war schwer zu verstehen gewesen und es hatte lange gedauert, bis es ihm gelang, den Inhalt zu erfassen, aber die Bilder, die sie von Emma rund um den Artikel verteilt hatten, waren bis heute fest in Julians Kopf verankert. Er hatte ihre Natürlichkeit in Verbindung mit ihrem warmen Herzen, welches sich zwischen den Zeilen versteckte, sehr gemocht. Die Monate danach blätterte er häufiger in verschiedenen Zeitschriften, um ein wenig mehr über sie zu erfahren. Soweit er es verstanden hatte, handelte es sich bei ihr jedoch um kein Model, sondern eine Schauspielerin, die durch Harry Potter an Bekanntheit gewonnen hatte. Nicht, dass Julian die Filme jemals gesehen hätte. Lediglich der Ruf der Filmreihe hatte dazu geführt, dass ihm der Titel bekannt vorkam. 

Ein paar seiner Klassenkameraden hatten ihn daraufhin damit aufgezogen, dass er angeblich in sie verliebt wäre. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihm sogar lieber, dass sie einfach davon ausgingen. Tatsächlich sah er in ihr eher eine Art Heldin, zu dieser er mit Ehrfurcht aufsah und dessen Aussagen und Fotografien ihn zutiefst berührten. Sein Vater meinte einst zu ihm, dass Männer gefälligst männliche Vorbilder haben sollten und wahrscheinlich war da auch etwas Wahres dran, doch konnte sich Julian nicht dazu bewegen, zu jemand anderem auf diese Weise aufzusehen, wie er es bei ihr tat. 

„Was liest du da?“, fragte eine neugierige Stimme neben ihm, während sich ein fremder Kopf über seine Schulter beugte. Erschrocken schlug Julian das Heft zu und stotterte: „E-eh… das Glamour…“, während sein Gesicht langsam eine rote Farbe annahm. Verunsichert nahm er ein wenig Abstand von dem Jungen, der ihn überrascht ansah. Innerlich bereitete er sich darauf vor, etwas Ähnliches zu hören, wie er es in der Klasse oder Zuhause immer tat, doch sein Gegenüber sagte nur knapp: „Achso“ und wandte sich wieder der Comic-Sektion des Regals zu. „Ich dachte schon, da wäre ein neuer Comic rausgekommen, den ich noch nicht hab“, erklärte er und grinste Julian an: „dann hätte ich dir das nämlich klauen müssen!“ 

Verwirrt runzelte Julian seine Stirn und blickte den fremden Jungen an. Er war ungefähr genauso groß, wie er selbst. Seine Haare waren dunkelbraun, genauso wie seine Augen. Wahrscheinlich besuchte er eine andere Schule, weswegen er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Comics sind langweilig, die liest doch jeder“, murmelte Julian und blätterte weiter durch die Zeitschrift. 

„Waaas?“, erklang es aufgebracht neben ihm und als er kurz darauf aufsah, stand der enthusiastische Comic-Fan bereits wieder vor ihm und holte tief Luft für seine nächsten Worte: „Wie kannst du sowas nur sagen? All diese Kämpfe für die Gerechtigkeit! All der Mut, den die ganzen Helden an den Tag legen! Sie kämpfen dafür, dass wir friedlich leben können! Sie sind wahre Vorbilder! Irgendwann werde ich auch ein Superheld sein, wie Superman oder Hulk!“ Seine Augen schimmerten vor Stolz und er nahm eine ähnliche Pose ein, wie Superman es in der neusten Ausgabe auf der Titelseite tat, um seine Aussage nochmals zu unterstreichen. 

Seufzend schüttelte Julian den Kopf. Mit größter Mühe setzte er sich ein ernstes Gesicht auf, unterdrückte das Lachen, welches sich versuchte aus seinem Mund zu kämpfen, und fragte: „Seit wann würden Helden denn Andere beklauen?“ Gespielt traurig schüttelte er den Kopf und fuhr fort: „So, wie du dich benimmst, wirst du so schnell kein Superheld.“

Dieses Mal war es sein Gegenüber, der knallrot anlief. „D-Das hab ich doch nur so gesagt! Ich würde niemals jemanden beklauen! Ich bin ein ehrenhafter Held! A-Außerdem…“, rief er ihm empört entgegen, doch stoppte sich selbst mitten im Satz. Seine Augen verrieten Julian, dass er hastig nach passenden Beispielen in seinem Kopf suchte, die ihn entlasten würden. Als ihm welche einfielen, hob er triumphierend den Finger und sagte: „Außerdem gibt es auch Helden, die klauen! Deadpool oder Robin Hood zum Beispiel! Ich meine, vielleicht bist du ja eigentlich einer von den Bösen? Wer weiß das schon?“

„Helden wissen das“, antwortete Julian ernst, doch als er in das sprachlose Gesicht seines Gegenübers blickte, konnte er nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Du bist doch doof! Willst du denn kein Held werden?“, maulte er ergeben und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Auf diese Frage verstummte Julians Lachen langsam und er blickte immer noch lächelnd an die Decke. „Hm, ich weiß nicht. Glaube nicht“, antwortete er und blickte ihn wieder an. Er genoss diese ausgelassene Konversation, doch nun war auch er an seine Grenzen gekommen und wusste sich keiner besseren Antwort mehr zu helfen. Nachdenklich blickte er auf das Heft in seiner Hand und blätterte wieder die Seite auf, die er zuvor so lange betrachtet hatte. 

Der andere Junge folgte seinem Blick in das Heft, grinste wieder triumphierend und verkündete stolz: „Ich habs! Du willst ein Model werden!“ Bei diesen Worten erstarrte Julian ein wenig und blickte ihn überrascht an, was die Selbstsicherheit seines Gesprächspartners nur verstärkte. „Du bist echt leicht zu durchschauen“, lachte er ein wenig und widmete sich wieder der Auswahl seines Comics.

Das Gespräch war so abrupt vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, was er irgendwann einmal sein wollte, doch die Idee, in diese schönen Klamotten zu schlüpfen und sich zukünftig vielleicht den Platz mit Emma Watson in der nächsten Glamour zu teilen, ließ sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen. Die Worte seines Vaters, die stetig in seinem Kopf hallten, dämmten jedoch seine Stimmung, da er seine Eltern nicht noch mehr enttäuschen wollte, als er es bereits tat. Noch dazu klang die Idee zwar im ersten Moment sehr reizend, doch ob er wirklich das Zeug dazu hätte, wüsste er nicht zu sagen. Dementsprechend still stand er da und blickte noch eine Weile auf das Lächeln von Emma, als eine weitere, erwachsene Stimme ertönte. 

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?“. Ein junger Mann blieb hinter dem Jungen stehen, mit dem Julian zuvor noch fleißig diskutiert hatte. Lächelnd strich er ihm durchs Haar und blickte auf ihn hinab. Dem Aussehen nach, schienen sie miteinander verwandt zu sein. „Ja, hab ich!“, antwortete er freudig und nahm die Hand des Mannes, bevor sie gemeinsam Richtung Kasse gingen. Der Junge schenkte Julian ein letztes Lächeln und winkte ihm zum Abschied. Ein wenig perplex sah er ihnen nach und winkte hinterher, als er noch ein paar letzte Fetzen ihres Gespräches aufschnappte. 

„War das ein Freund von dir?“, fragte der Ältere von beiden. „Nein, ein zukünftiges Topmodel“, antwortete er schlicht und blickte gedankenversunken auf den Comic, welchen er sich vorhin ausgesucht hatte.

Ja, vielleicht würde er wirklich irgendwann ein Topmodel sein, dachte sich Julian und drückte die Glamour auf dem Weg zur Kasse zufrieden an sich. 

Als er den Laden verließ, war die Schultüte, die er zu Beginn bewundert hatte, bereits verschwunden.


End file.
